


Inked Out

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Factories, Could be a companion fic to Vuolto Sirena, Gen, Homestuck characters - Freeform, I swear the writing is good the summary just sucks, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ink Machines, Ink Monster, Ink poisoning, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Just because of monsters, Monsters, Paranoia, Plot of Bendy and the Ink Machine, Secret basements, alright, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: When old school animator Meenah Peixes is called by her old coworker back to the factory, she may find things a bit more decrepit and off.





	

Meenah looked at the letter in her hand and scoffed softly. Of course her old partner would call her here. Blue eyes darted up to the sign of their antique animation factory, shut down years prior thanks to the expenses. “Hope this key still works.” She mumbled to herself, immediately regretting it. Now she was aware of just how quiet it was out, and Meenah pulled her jacket tighter around her. 

The rusted door hinges creaked as she pushed open the door, “Aranea? Are you in here?” Her voice echoed back at her, unanswered. “Just like that bitch, leaving me here alone.” Meenah tapped her flashlight against the palm of her hand, watching the beam of light steady out. “That’s the ticket.” She had already talked once, might as well keep going to keep noise. Her hightops tapped on the old wood floors, causing them to creak. Another glance at the note which read:

_Dear Meenah,  
It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 10 years really slips away, doesn’t it?  
If you’re 8ack in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you.  
Your 8est pal, Aranea Serket. ___

__It didn’t take a super genius to realize what she wanted out of her. While she mused, she was caught unaware by a figure of Kanny. Oh Kanny, he was their creation. A troll made of ink. Now, since ink (especially that of higher blooded trolls) was damn expensive, they had to make him using human blood (their own), which led to his red color. Meenah let out a nervous chuckle and patted the head of the figure, feeling the worn (still still) cardboard of it, “H-heh, hey Kanny.”_ _

__Kanny, of course, didn’t respond. Thankfully. It’d be horrible if he had, considering his wooden form. Moving away from the cutout, Meenah went to turn towards where the ink machine actually was. Before she found it though, she saw some ink splattered on the walls _DREAMS COME TRUE. _Oh Aranea. Always the trickster. Turning into where the ink machine proper was, Meenah approached it. Her hand ran over the familiar metal bends and curves, skipping over the rust patches and the ink stains. Ink poisoning was no joke, after all. That’s what had caused the initial hiatus. Aranea had gotten ink poisoning and Meenah was useless without her partner. A soft hum as she flipped the note over, reading the second half.___ _

_____8ecause of my recent wellness, I’ve figured that there’s not a time like the present to reconcile our differences and work on a project together! So, while I may not 8e there when you arrive, you could always just get the machine up and running. You know the ritual. Six o8jects from the office on the pedestals and it’ll work right away ____ _ _ _

______A roll of her eyes at the mention of the ritual. Aranea and her stupid superstitions, but if the Serket came in and saw that the machine was up and running without the ritual being completed, she’d have her ass. Thank god that she always carries the Kanny plushie around with her. So, on she went for the other five. Looking at the ink dripping from the walls, hearing the steady _drip, drip, drip _that is starting to drilling into her. Alright first off, find the record.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Easily found enough, just at one of the animator’s desks. Maybe his name was Cronus? Meenah didn’t really remember any of them, found none of them interesting enough to pay attention to. But she slipped the Golden Oldies vinyl record he was always hauling around into her bag (accidentally cracking it, but that didn’t matter) and then moved on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After this, it was the book. Which was found in the neighboring section. At one Rose Lalonde’s desk, black magic or vampire myths probably. Meenah didn’t particularly care. Creeping down the hallway, her hand tapped out a beat with the flashlight on her palm. It felt like the hall went on forever until she found the girl’s desk. Meenah didn’t know her all that well, but she gave off an edge. Grabbing the book (it was a trashy vampire love story), Meenah slipped that into her bag along with the record. As she turned around, one of the boards on the ceiling crashed down, and she let out a shriek, raising her light like a club. “O-oh, it was just a board. Nice job Meenah.” Rocking on her heels for a moment, she continued on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The wrench and the cog were in the same place, and she did count her blessings that she didn’t need to wander around this creepy abandoned place any longer than absolutely possible. No surprise, they were found in the mechanic, Horuss’s, block. As she slipped those two into her bag, she turned around and jumped. Standing up in front of her was another cardboard cut out of Kanny. That wasn’t there before, “Whew, alrighty.” Meenah huffed out a breath and set the cut out aside, waggling her finger like she was scolding someone. “Now now, Kanny. Don’t scare me like that.” A light chuckle as she found herself being silly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Turning away from the troll, Meenah cast one more glance over her shoulder at him, before shaking it off and continuing through the hallways, trying to find the ink cartridge. Her flashlight flickered and she smacked it against her hand again, the beam was dimmer but it steadied. Directing the beam in front of her, Meenah marched on. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the room at the end of the hall. Her pace sped up until she was almost running, and once she stopped, she regretted it again. It was quiet, starkingly so as compared to the bounding footsteps she was making. Or were those more footsteps? Maybe some toe tapping and finger snapping? Again, she wasn’t sure, “Ranea? You there?” There was no reply and Meenah shook it off as nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The real thing that caught her eye was the ink and metal monstrosity in front of her. Kurloz The Goat. Meenah had only seen him on ink and paper, never in the third dimension. The chest of the beast was torn open, and she could see a metal exoskeleton and ribcage. “Aranea what the fuck were you doing?” Meenah breathed out, turning her back on it and grabbing the ink can. As she made her way down the hallway, a familiar cherry red face popped around the edge of the corner and her flashlight flickered out. Tapping it hurriedly against the palm of her hand, Meenah sighed in relief as it came back on. Breathing in and out heavily, she walked forward, turning the corner that she had seen Kanny at the end of. But, there was nothing. Not even a cutout. Her hand came up to tug the jacket closer around her and she took another steadying breath. This was probably nothing, just her mind playing tricks on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Moving into the ink flow room, she pressed the button. Frowning in disgust at the ink now on her hand, Meenah wiped it off on her pants as she moved back towards the ink machine proper. Raising her foot up, she slammed through the boarded up passageway, clearing her path but then it seemed that someone was already there, and before the path was cleared, the machine started running. Her light blinked out again and when it came to, there was a...figure in the room. It was inky and solid and dripping and it was. It was Kanny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her gasp was barely silenced as she turned around and bolted, cursing not-so-quietly as she almost tripped over the board splinters she had left behind. Her eyes widened as she heard thumping footsteps behind her and she was soon distracted by the floor, old and rotted by time, gave way beneath her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A scream tore through her throat as she landed on the floor far below her. Landing on her back, she couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, made her convinced that this was how she was going to die: in the forgotten basement of an abandoned factory with no one around or knowing where she was. Then her breath returned and she could rise to her feet. They sank in slightly and she quickly moved aside, scared of falling anymore. But she noticed that she was standing on a mattress, almost like someone had expected someone to fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another cursory glance around and noticed another inky message _THE CREATORS LIED TO US _. Who were the creators? Her and Aranea? But then who would be the ones they’d lied to? There were so many ink stains that Meenah was afraid of moving from the mattress. Her breathing quickened when her ears noticed a break in the silence, footsteps. Twisting around, Meenah couldn’t find the flashlight, did she drop it upstairs? Huddling her legs close to her chest, she tried to make herself seem smaller. Though that was obviously not working, as it was nearly impossible for an over six foot women to make herself seem small. Even as she tried, it was soon proved to be fruitless, as the door swung open and she came face to face with her creation. “Hello Kanny,” her voice surprised her with it’s steadiness.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was almost as tall as her, form still dripping like he was fresh off the page, “Hello-o-o, Mee-nah.” His voice skipped like it was played on a broken record. Red ink slopped off him and then coalesced again, cycling from solid to liquid over and over. “It’s b-be-been s-o-o l-o-ong since I’ve seen you.” His cheery grin was tugged in a pout and he tilted his head, “D-didn’t yo-ou li-ike me? D-didn’t the k-i-ids like me?” The pout was pulled (as with string) into a childishly sly grin, “A-aran-e-ea didn’t l-li-i-ike me, b-but she’s wi-i-th Kurloz n-no-ow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Meenah’s mind whirled, thinking up things to say and ditching them. For a second, her mind focused on the crack on the record, and wondered if that’s where he got his speech. Then the thought was ripped away as all she could stutter out was a high, “I like you, Kanny!” It seemed to be the safest thing to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His inky hands clapped together with wet sounds like mud covered boots in puddles, “Y-a-a-y! No-ow, come on.” He held his hand out, ink dripping into more puddles and getting replaced by more ink. _Where was all this ink coming from? _Meenah didn’t take his hand, instead rising up by herself, and jumping off the mattress. Kanny didn’t seem to be bothered by her refusal of his hand, instead motioning for her to follow him, “W-want t-o-o se-e w-where your fri-iend is?” A giggle, which came out warped and distorted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Meenah felt her heart skip a beat and she gulped, hand scratching at the palm of the other. “Friend? You mean Ranea?” Her eyebrows drew together in worry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kanny however, he was all smiled with pointed teeth, and she cursed their intern for suggesting sharp teeth. “Y-e-es, Aranea Ser-ket.” Another warped giggle and Meenah shivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He led her along the ink stained and rotted hallway, and she stayed perfectly in the middle. Turning the corner, her face blanched and her hand shakily rose to her mouth. In the middle of the room, there was a table, tied down like a Frankenstein's monster, was Aranea. In a morbid mockery of Kurloz the goat, her chest was broken into. Unlike Kurloz, Aranea had much more than just ink and metal in her chest. But, not anymore. Now there was just exposed bone and flesh that was peeled away, ribcage sticking out in the open. Meenah swayed on her feet, looking positively green, only looking sicker when she heard Kanny’s giggle again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“S-e-e-e! Kurl-o-oz to-ok care of her!” An inky hand on her shoulder and she jumped away, into something that clanged against her shoulder and she cursed, whirling around. Towering above her, easily seven feet tall, was Kurloz the goat. Two spiraling horns rose up, off of a goat head on a more human body and the proportions were all so wrong and _Aranea what were you doing? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She moved away from both of them, both of the ink creatures. Her creations- their creations. They never should’ve been onto this dimensional plane. They should have never _existed _. Meenah wished she had kept her flashlight. She wished she kept her bag. But here she was, no light, no bag. Nothing to save her except her fists and even they were useless when met with ink. Ink that kept coming and coming and it could drown her, could surround her and she really would die in the forgotten basement of an abandoned factory with no one to care and no one to witness except her creations and her killers. They were one in the same after all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Meenah’s fists shook as she held them up in defense, unwilling to go down without a fight. Even if the fight killed her faster. Especially if the fight killed her faster. They shook even as she bent her knees slightly and crouched just so, ready to fight for herself. For the memory of Aranea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kanny gave a chuckle and Kurloz echoed it, braying softly and it echoed. Soft sucks and plops as he stepped towards her, reaching out with arms open wide for a hug that she does not want and does not need. “M-e-enah~” His voice was caught in a trill until it wasn’t anymore and she took another blind step backwards and her back met the wooden wall and it creaked. “D-don’t run. Y-o-ou said y-ou liked me. W-e-ere you lying to me?” His head tilted and his ear dripped off to join his shoulder and then extra ink filled it back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her eyes gazed around and she took a deep breath, relaxing against the wall. Because that was all there to do. Nothing. Just wait. Her eyes dropped to her hands and she noticed a rash on her hand, a wry smile twisting her lips. _Ink poisoning. _. Her breath huffed out and she stepped closer, so close she could almost touch him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So close he could touch her, and he did. Wrapping his inky, sticky arms around her and leaning into her, head tucking into the crook of her neck. Meenah groaned, her lips parting as she could feel the itch beginning. She welcomed it. Welcomed the itch because the itch means that it’s the beginning of the end and she doesn’t mind the end anymore. Her arms became red with rash and poisoning, though it was unnoticable underneath the ink covering her. It was cool, almost cold really, and it dulled the itch. Coolness sprung up at her neck in the mockery of a kiss and she shivered, right on an artery. Soon her body will be cold and inky and red and dead and gone. Not long now. She shut her eyes, content._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And yet, blue eyes opened after shutting. Glanced at the dead body of her friend, wondered about whether or not she’d see her once the numbness overtaking her finished it’s job. And it was happening. Meenah couldn’t feel her arms, or her feet. Her legs were getting pins and needles and her head was feeling light and dizzy and she swayed but Kanny was there and he was around her and she fell to her knees and he went with her. And he wrapped around her, cool as ice and calming and overtaking everything, and everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
